LA ANTIGUA ORDEN DE MERLÍN
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Dos personas se internan en un bosque peligroso, con el fin de conseguir una piedra que ayudaría a aniquilar la amenaza de la resurección de aquelquenodebesernombrado. ¿lo lograrán?, ¿quienes son esos chicos?... segundo capitulo up.
1. La piedra mística

**LA ANTIGUA ORDEN DE MERLÍN**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**LA PIEDRA MISTICA**

El rasgar de unas túnicas al viento por entre los matorrales espesos era lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar, no se veía nada más allá de la oscuridad reinante; la respiración agitada de las personas que corrían desenfrenadamente sin mirar atrás, una al lado de la otra, les permitía asegurarse de que aun tenían una oportunidad de seguir adelante, de mantenerse y salir de ese aprieto con vida una vez más, pues ya lo habían hecho en el pasado.

**Por allí...**

Se escuchó decir al joven que se movía con agilidad, indicándole a su acompañante un ligero sendero perdido entre la alta maleza. Los dos corrieron sin detenerse a pensar, siguiendo el sendero cuyo destino desconocían pero esperaban que los llevara a su objetivo, o por lo menos les mostrara una escapatoria; sintieron una energía extraña y se vieron transportados a un lugar que jamás creyeron que pudiera existir incluso encontrándose en él.

**Qué rayos..?.-**

Murmuró él, un tanto enfuruñado debido a la confusión, observando la cueva en cuyas paredes brillaban signos que no podía interpretar.

**Donde estamos?-**

Volvió a murmurar él, mirando como se cerraba a sus espaldas un extraño portal, bueno al menos eso pensó que podía ser, parecía haberse erigido una nueva pared después de que los jóvenes entraran a la extraña cueva, guiados por sus instintos y con el fin de desembarazarse de sus indeseados asaltantes.

**Estoy tan perdida como tú-**

Declaró una voz suave a su lado. Su acompañante caminó rumbo a la extraña pared cercana y se tomó un instante, palpándola y observando los símbolos que brillaban, iluminando el interior de aquel lugar.

**¿Qué tan bueno eras en runas, Ghost?**

Preguntó la chica, sacándose la capucha, que dejó ver inmediatamente una hermosa y dorada cabellera, recogida en moño alto, haciendo que el otro, alzara una ceja con gesto sarcástico.

**No estás hablando precisamente con alguien que fue premio anual, ****Moony****-**

Aclaró él, con voz de fastidio, mirando a la chica de manera extraña.

**Eso lo sé, ****Ghost****... pero si que nos serviría que entendieras de Runas, así podrías corroborar mi teoría y mi interpretación-**

Exclamó la mujer con voz sumamente suave y una sonrisa adornándole el rostro, en el momento en que decidió quitarse el antifaz que le cubría éste y sólo dejaba entrever sus ojos y el área cercana a su provocativa boca. El chico le imitó permitiendo que la luminosidad de las paredes iluminaran su apuesto y serio rostro, su cabello era oscuro, llevaba un corte bastante varonil y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro bastante profundo; y con tranquilidad se acercó al sitio donde se hallaba su compañera de aventuras.

**¿Cuál es tu teoría?**

Preguntó el joven, con interés muy marcado, reflejado en la extraña expresión que mostraban sus pupilas, la rubia sonrió aun más, le encantaba saberse capaz de captar la atención de su esquivo compañero.

**Creo... que detrás de la pared del fondo de la cueva, se halla la razón por la que nos internamos en este horroroso lugar. Tenía la esperanza de que nuestro descubrimiento fuera fantástico, pero me equivoqué es irreal... valió la pena -**

Dijo la chica con voz arrulladora y supremamente calmada.

**Oh, que calamidad... ¿te dolió alejarte de tus comodidades?-**

Exclamó el joven moreno con un cinismo sorprendente.

**Pues sí... pero me gusta jugármela, aunque un montón de sabuesos furiosos me persigan, y no sepamos a ciencia cierta... si de verdad la piedra, razón por la que nos exponemos de esta manera, existe.-**

Agregó ella con diversión escondida en su voz, encaminándose hacia el fondo del lugar.

**Pues entonces debiste quedarte ya sabes, en una de esas sesioncitas... –**

Farfulló él, para diversión de la rubia.

**Darías cualquier cosa para que tu compañera fuera FIRE¿cierto?-**

Llegaron a la pared indicada y de inmediato, la chica adoptó una posición supremamente analítica, dejando atrás todo rastro de diversión. El moreno tocó la superficie de la pared que se elevaba frente a él y pudo comprobar que se encontraba frente a un grueso montículo de roca maciza.

**Es imposible... debe tener al menos como tres metros de grosor, en mi opinión es totalmente sólida... me temo que te equivocaste.-**

**No, no lo hice... Rowena era la más lista de los cuatro. –**

Habló la aludida con seguridad, avanzando al deslizar la mano sobre la superficie de la roca, con gran determinación.

**Aquí.-**

Señaló una curva baja, cercana al piso, justo donde se hallaba trazado un símbolo extraño, seguido de un aun más extraño grabado que se asemejaba a un gran águila imperial que llevaba una serpiente en el pico. Los ojos del chico brillaron de forma inusual.

**¿Cómo lo supiste?-**

Ella se regocijó al ver el rostro del muchacho.

**¿Quién es la Ravenclaw aquí?**

Preguntó ella con tranquilidad. A lo que el la miró directamente a los ojos, para luego darse por vencido.

**Tú. Pero... Juro que eso no estaba allí... lo hubiese visto-**

Le afirmó el muchacho algo confundido. Ella se limitó a sonreír con dulzura y luego se hincó para quedar a la altura del extraño dibujo que acababa de surgir en la pared de piedra y que tenía aspecto de haber estado tallado en aquel lugar cientos de años.

**Pero yo soy la Ravenclaw¿no?... ¿nunca escuchaste al sombrero durante las ceremonias de selección?, los antiguos fundadores de Hogwarts, diferían en cuanto a cuales eran las habilidades que debían poseer sus futuros estudiantes, tenían diferentes opiniones sobre quien era o no era digno de recibir y compartir sus tan valiosos conocimientos mágicos. –**

Aclaró tranquilamente la rubia de ojos claros.

**¿Quieres decir que... como tu posees las cualidades natas que forjan a un verdadero Ravenclaw, eres tú... la única que puede acceder a la cámara oculta en esta cueva?-**

La chica asintió suavemente.

**Vaya... es una suerte entonces que Snitch decidiera enviarnos a nosotros y no a Áureos y a ****Firefly-**

Murmuró quedamente el muchacho moreno.

**Nada es cuestión de suerte... menos tratándose de Snitch-**

Le dijo ella, examinando detenidamente el extraño dibujo. Su rostro cambió su tranquila expresión por una de triunfo.

**Encontraste algo más...?-**

Se vio en la necesidad de preguntar el muchacho, imitando a la chica que observaba fijamente al águila.

**Creo que hallé la respuesta... –**

Dijo, para después sacar su varita y apuntar sigilosamente con la punta al ojo del animal que sostenía al reptil.

**A qué?... ¿Moony?-**

Interrogó el joven.

"**El conocimiento ofrecido es la prueba a tu inteligencia, sólo el verdadero heredero, podrá encontrar la entrada"-**

**Eso dice?-**

Insistió el muchacho, ante la lectura llevada a cabo por la chica.

**Sí... –**

Moony lo miró expectante, con la ilusión reflejada en las pupilas grisáceas...

**El heredero de Ravenclaw, vaya... ¿existe un heredero?, nunca ha existido un heredero puro del linaje Ravenclaw, esto es una pérdida de tiempo-**

Se resignó el chico sentándose en el suelo, recostado a la fría piedra que conformaba la pared que intentaban atravesar.

**Espera¿te estás rindiendo?... si existe un heredero. –**

Le espetó ella rápidamente, tomó la varita con fuerza y apretó la punta contra su pecho... su compañero pareció momentáneamente aturdido, abrió los ojos más de lo normal, cuando la varita de ella, comenzó a penetrar su pecho, pero sólo fue un segundo antes de que intentara detener a la chica.

**Estás demente?... ¿Quieres matarte o qué?-**

Ella lo frenó con un movimiento de su mano, mientras que sus ojos perdieron el color progresivamente, ahogó entonces un gritito de dolor y retiró la varita mágica de su cuerpo; estremeciéndose visiblemente, cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo la varita con una mano y llevándose la otra al pecho.

**Moony... ¿Qué haces?, déjame ayudarte con la herida.-**

Dijo el molesto muchacho, frunciendo el entrecejo al sostenerla por los hombros.

**No... estoy bien, tengo que probar mi teoría –**

**Otra vez... ¿De qué teoría hablas? –**

Le insistió él a la pálida joven.

**De ésta... –**

La rubia dejó de apretarse el pecho y colocó la varita ensangrentada en dirección al único ojo visible del ave frente a ella, y unos hilillos azuláceos surgieron de éste, envolviendo la varita y halándola hacia el mismo, con una fuerza sorprendente, hasta que ésta se insertó en la ranura. Una luz cegadora proveniente de aquel punto, hizo que el moreno atrajera a la muchacha para protegerla, bajando él también la cabeza, antes de escuchar un fuerte batir de alas y ver a un águila sobrevolar el techo de la cueva, para luego dirigir el vuelo hacia la pared que tenían de frente y atravesarla con la facilidad con que un cuchillo corta la mantequilla.

**Admítelo... soy brillante-**

Murmuró la chica con la voz entrecortada, debido a la pérdida de sangre.

**Sanato!-**

Dijo él apuntando su propia varita al pecho de la chica, cuya herida se cerró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que ella recobrara poco a poco sus fuerzas.

**Sí, brillante...-**

Se mofó el moreno, quién parecía más molesto que antes al ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

**sabes que tienes demasiado desapego hacia la vida?-**

Ella le sonrió con la mirada, le encantaba cuando él volvía a transformarse en ese muchacho dulce y tímido, que parecía ya, un sueño lejano... había cambiado muchísimo en todos esos años, al igual que ella.

**No seas exagerado, Ghost... la entrada está abierta¿no?-**

**Entonces... ¿tú eres la heredera?-**

Le preguntó Ghost sin más, mirándola fijamente.

**No. No soy yo...**

Dijo la chica apartando la mirada para examinar el nuevo umbral que se abrió ante ellos, la pared ya no era sólida, sin embargo no podían ver a donde llevaba, aquel extraño pasadizo secreto.

**Bueno pues... ¿qué esperamos?-**

Añadió ella, atravesando el umbral con paso decidido seguida por el moreno. Al pasar al otro lado, se encontraron en una habitación circular, bastante pequeña, en cuyo centro se hallaba una piedra de apariencia líquida, y de un plateado algo brillante. La rubia avanzó unos pasos hacia la piedra que al parecer estaba siendo salvaguardada por el águila que habían visto, minutos antes atravesar el muro.

**Ten cuidado-**

Murmuró Ghost, deteniéndola un instante. Moony siguió su camino hacia la roca y pudo observar los ojos de fuego del águila que no se movía de su lugar, cuando hubo llegado suficientemente cerca como para tomarla, el ave desplegó la alas e hizo un extraño movimiento con la cabeza, pero no se movió y le permitió a la chica tomar la piedra, sin problema alguno para después emprender el vuelo y desaparecer dejando una estela de fuego azul tras sí. Los dos jóvenes observaron esto, anonadados, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

**Es la lágrima de la luna... Genial¿no?-**

Exclamó ella, con una voz que denotaba la emoción que sentía al haber alcanzado su objetivo. Ghost suspiró, y asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dedicaban a salir de aquella cueva. La rubia guardó el tesoro dentro de su túnica y ambos volvieron a colocarse las máscaras.

**¿estás segura de que no eres la heredera de Ravenclaw?-**

Dijo él al iniciar su camino de regreso hacia la salida de la cueva.

**Completamente... –**

Respondió ella, con voz tranquila.

**Pero entonces... ¿cómo fue que pudiste...?**

Él se detuvo en seco para preguntarle, después de salir de la cueva, pero ella lo interrumpió.

**Yo no lo soy, Ghost... mi madre lo era.**

**No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso, no lo podríamos haber hecho sin ti... entréguennos la piedra.-**

Una siniestra voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, por lo que los dos se volvieron al tiempo, para ver a cinco personas vistiendo largas túnicas con capuchas negras y horribles máscaras que les amenazaban con sus varitas.

**Está bien, tranquilos... les daré la piedra-**

Contestó la joven, luego de que intercambiara una especial mirada con su compañero, metió lentamente la mano en su túnica y colocó la otra en la parte posterior de su espalda. El otro, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a los mortífagos frente a ellos, que enarbolaban sus varitas. La chica a su lado sacó la piedra de su túnica y vio como los hombres frente a ella prácticamente festejaban un triunfo anticipado.

**Aquí tiene su piedra-**

Exclamó ella, avanzando un paso.

**Damela-**

La voz del mortífago demostraba su placer ante la situación. Moony posó los ojos en la roca y luego en su compañero, quién ni se inmutó cuando ésta le arrojó la codiciada roca al mortífago frente a ella, quién de inmediato y al ser tomado por sorpresa se abalanzó a atraparla, al igual que el mortífago a su izquierda, justo en el momento que la rubia tomó posesión de su varita y les envió una maldición paralizante que dio justo en el blanco, cuando los otros mortífagos lanzaron rayos paralizantes que esquivó con facilidad antes de que Ghost aprovechara el estado de confusión de éstos, para arrojar dos efectivas maldiciones aturdidoras en su contra, pero el último alcanzó a lanzar un rayo inmovilizante a los tobillos de Moony, cuando ella se encontraba recuperando la preciada piedra.

La joven cayó de bruces con el objeto plateado, brillando dentro de su mano, el mortífago se precipitó hacia ella atacándola con una maldición que fue a estrellarse en el cuerpo de Ghost, quién la recibió directamente.

**Inmobilus! –**

Gritó, poco antes de que se le debilitaran las fuerzas debido al dolor agudo que le embargaba el cuerpo.

**Ghost¿Estás bien?-**

Preguntó preocupada Moony, quien todavía no podía moverse debido al efecto de la maldición.

**Estoy bien¿tienes la piedra?-**

Preguntó a su vez, el muchacho de ojos azules.

**Sí-**

Dijo ella, enseñándole la palma de la mano.

**Bien. Finite incantatem!**

Exclamó, disimulando bien el dolor que sentía, de inmediato la chica pudo moverse libremente, que enseguida trató de revisar al otro para ver si se encontraba bien, pero él rechazó su ayuda aun más rápidamente.

**¿Qué te ocurre?, déjame ver...-**

**No. Vete!-**

Le ordenó el muchacho con los ojos brillantes, ella titubeó sin decidirse a nada en concreto...

**Pero...-**

**Nunca son menos de diez, debes llevar la piedra con Áureos... si nos separamos, los confundiremos más.-**

Dijo con un tono de voz, que no daba cabida a dudas. Ella lo miró sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

**Estás herido... –**

Exclamó con voz ronca la chica.

**No es nada grave, sobreviviré... deja de perder tiempo¿Quién es la Ravenclaw aquí?-**

**Yo.-**

Murmuró ella con pesadumbre.

**Qué esperas?... Vete!**

Le gritó él... Moony se incorporó entonces, dudando todavía.

**te esperaré en el sitio de siempre...-**

Declaró ella con firmeza.

**Allí estaré... ahora corre.-**

Le espetó él fuertemente, por lo que ella salió corriendo de aquel lugar, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, empañándole la visión mientras se alejaba del lugar donde estaba su compañero a toda prisa, con la piedra mística de Rowena Ravenclaw bien apretada dentro de su puño.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...

Att.

DARLA ASAKURA


	2. Sin noticias

**LA ANTIGUA ORDEN DE MERLÍN**

**By Darla Asakura**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**SIN NOTICIAS**

La mujer se levantó de la cama de un cuarto de hotel, bastante grande, por alguna razón desde hacía un buen tiempo en su vida, había comenzado a apreciar muchas de las cosas materiales que ésta finalmente comenzaba a ofrecerle, lo cual tal vez se debía a que realmente disfrutaba la manera como las había obtenido, en primer lugar. Miró hacia la ventana, afuera... un mundo se iba a dormir poco a poco, sólo para ver de nuevo como se despertaba y seguiría su curso al día siguiente. Sí, ella lo sabía, y él también, siempre lo supo... siempre se lo decía, "llegará un momento en que dejarás de existir para los demás, y sólo vivirás para ti, para cumplir tus deseos y tus sueños", lo más increíble de esa frase, no era la frase en sí misma, era la persona que la había dicho y que al parecer creía fervientemente en ella. Neville... ¿en qué agujero te escondiste ahora?", gruñó la chica acercándose a la cama, sentándose dándole la espalda a la ventana abierta que daba al balcón y a la luz tenue del astro con el que compartía el nombre.

**Flash Back**

Una modelo rubia, se hallaba sentada en una silla fucsia de color brillante, con un hermoso vestido color negro, largo, de talle alto y escotado de hombros y de espalda, ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo y bastante revelador. Sus cabellos del color del oro, caían libremente como una cascada por su espalda y sobre sus hombros, provocando la sensación de no poder dejar de mirarlo, como si tu vida dependiera de aquello, cualquiera parecía caer ante la tentación de querer enredar las manos en el sedoso cabello rubio, que poseía la modelo de una hermosura sobrecogedora, y que se hallaba cortado en capas, para ofrecer un espectáculo sin igual. La rubia ladeó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto gran parte de la blanca piel de su espalda.

-Vamos Looney, dame una sonrisa...- Pidió el fotógrafo profesional que lideraba aquella sesión fotográfica, después de que le tomará otra magnifica foto a la mujer que mantenía el mentón en alto, en una seria y desafiante posición, que sinceramente incitaba al respeto y la admiración, sobretodo porque ella era una modelo nata, muy pocas veces tenía que decirle que hacer y eso le fascinaba al hombre rubio, que aun mantenía el lente de la cámara sobre su modelo preferida.

-Hago lo que puedo Rodney... ¿así está mejor?- Dijo la chica con una voz que invitaba a soñar, dedicándole una sonrisa preciosa, que según él era su mejor cualidad, muy pocas personas podían transportarte a un mundo mágico con solo una sonrisa, por supuesto debía exceptuar ese par de ojos por cuyas pupilas se reflejaba un envidiable gris claro oscuro, eso si no tenía comparación.

Magnifico, esa es mi chica...- Exclamó el fotógrafo, encantado por las poses naturales en que se colocaba la muchacha rubia. Bajó la lente una vez más y se dedicó a observar el fondo y las luces que iluminaban la escena.

-Maya... maquillaje, por favor.- Se apresuró en llamar a la chica que se encargaba del maquillaje, quién acudió de inmediato, mientras él se encargaba de atenuar un poco más las luces para sacarle aun más provecho a los maravillosos ojos de su modelo estrella.

-Pero no acabas de decir que estoy bien así...- Replicó la rubia, fijando los ojos en el fotógrafo que con la cámara colgándole del cuello, se encargaba de reacomodar las luces, para dar un giro magistral al ambiente.

-Tú eres perfecta, querida... - Dijo él, y siguió tomando fotos emocionado, con la nueva luz sobre la chica.

-la cámara te adora... eso es, más sexy... eres una gata salvaje, sedúceme!- Exclamó, haciendo que de la chica escapara una risa, bastante contagiosa. Ella sonreía y posaba encantada para la cámara, con un a naturalidad y espontaneidad tan sorprendente, que de verdad parecía que se hubiera dedicado a esto toda su vida.

-Ponle más brillo... ahora el antifaz, exacto... wow.- Dijo el chico y ahogó un silbidito de aprobación, al admirar el trabajo de Maya, y las chispas que parecían salir de aquellos magníficos ojos, que bajo el antifaz de plumas fucsias, brillaban como dos piedras preciosas.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó la chica, luego de que la maquilladora terminara su trabajo, al no escuchar más órdenes por parte del fotógrafo.

-Nada... sigo maravillándome ante semejante diosa.- Contestó él, tranquilamente, mientras seguía observándola.

-Exagerado.- No demoró en replicar la muchacha, que le miraba con picardía evidente tras el antifaz de plumas que contribuía, formando un aura de misterio y elegancia a su alrededor. El hombre rubio sonrió ante aquella palabra, su Looney siempre era tan modesta, y eso le encantaba, volvió a apuntar el lente en dirección de la chica y continúo con su trabajo.

-Hola...¿ interrumpo?- Saludó una voz masculina detrás de él.

-Para nada, ya casi termino... - Murmuró el hombre, después de dedicarle una mirada apreciativa al recién llegado, que se mantuvo a cierta distancia de donde él se encontraba, observando la escena con curiosidad.

-Hace mucho no venías, pensé que te habías peleado de nuevo con mi musa.- Dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que "su musa", se había fijado ya en la aparición del moreno de ojos azules, que tenía la mirada puesta únicamente en ella.

-No. Pero yo también tengo trabajo...- Fue la corta y algo áspera respuesta de ese hombre que contemplaba su sesión fotográfica. El rubio suspiró, a su modelo principal le gustaba esa relación, aunque esos dos no podían ser más diferentes; ella era luz, dulzura, locura y hasta cierto punto ingenuidad, y aquel hombre que había llegado de visita, y a quién todos allí conocían como su "amigo incondicional", era puro misterio, y masculinidad. Tal vez por eso le gustaba, hasta él podría fácilmente caer derretido bajo aquella mirada de un azul profundo, y eso que ya tenía a Mike.

-Claro... una más, amor. Muéstrame una de tus esplendorosas sonrisas... vamos Loló, eres un encanto... ¿cierto que es un encanto, Nev?- Interrogó el fotógrafo al hombre que se mantenía observando su trabajo.

-Es un encanto.- Dijo casi indiferente el muchacho alto y moreno, con la mirada aun fija en la rubia.

-Listo... ya está, descansa Loló y cuídate. - Exclamó el fotógrafo, bajando finalmente la lente, a lo que la chica en cuestión le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Cuídala, galán... esa chica vale oro.- Se detuvo para decirle al moreno, que seguía en su sitio sin moverse, volteando a ver a la muchacha, que ya se encaminaba hacia allá, quitándose el antifaz tranquilamente.

-¡Adiós Rod!- Le despidió ella, agitando la mano en la que llevaba el antifaz.

-Ummm... Así que soy un encanto?- Declaró ella, pícaramente cuando hubo llegado hasta el lugar donde el muchacho le esperaba, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-No te ilusiones.- Espetó él, clavando su azul mirada en la de ella.

-¿por qué mejor no me das un beso?- Dijo la chica inclinándose más para estar aun más cerca de su rostro.

-¿Nos miran?- Preguntó el joven, posando sus manos en la cintura femenina para darle más apoyo.

-Siempre hay quien mira, soy una súper modelo... ¿recuerdas?- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y él frunció un poco el ceño antes de decirle.

-¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?-

-Yo sé lo que tú quieres pedirle...- Susurró ella con suma picardía, viendo como el chico moreno entrecerraba los ojos momentáneamente, antes de comenzar a bajar sus labios a los suyos.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules, aun sosteniéndola luego de romper el contacto que les había dejado sin aliento, debido a la intensidad.

-Para ellos...- Murmuró la rubia, sin soltar su cuello, pero señalando ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza hacia un rincón, desde donde comenzaron a llegar unas palmadas de aprobación.

-Buena Looney!...-

-Loló vuelve a atacar!- Le coreaban las voces del resto de personas que hacían parte del equipo.

-Sí.- Terminó ella, con voz suave y aterciopelada, ante el gesto único de sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro del muchacho, a quién aun estaba abrazada.

-¡Sonrían!... - Murmuró otro fotógrafo que se hallaba presente, a lo que la pareja quedo paralizada.

-una foto para el recuerdo.- Declaró éste, una vez el flash de la cámara iluminara los rostros de la pareja, la chica rió suavemente y se alejó un poco del moreno, que le miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-Ahora sé porque algunos magos de sangre limpia, odian a los muggles... pueden ser tan fastidiosos algunas veces.-

-Ya deja de renegar, cumples con tu trabajo... ¿sólo eso, no?- Reclamó ella, con aquel aire soñador que a muchos enamoraba y a otros molestaba sobremanera.

-Pueden reconocernos.- Insistió él, siguiéndola, luego de que hiciera una pausa para descalzarse.

-No, no pueden... ningún mago se interesaba realmente en mí, cuando me movía en nuestro mundo... menos lo harán, si me desenvuelvo en el mundo de ellos. Vamos...- Indicó sin más, deteniéndose un poco para tomarle de la mano y halarlo, pues él se había quedado como detenido en el tiempo debido a sus palabras.

-¿cómo puedes hacer esto?, es degradante...- Terció el moreno, al parecer molesto ante la actitud de la rubia, quién le miró como si por vez primera se hubiese dado cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Paga las cuentas, y no es degradante... - Dijo ella, con voz seria, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No estoy posando en la play boy, Neville, por favor... sólo soy la imagen de un perfume. - Murmuró ella, mirándole con inocencia.

-¿Sabes que diría tu padre?- Prosiguió el chico, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada en lo absoluto.

-¿Que sigo siendo su única hija, su mayor orgullo y la mejor reportera que tiene?- Declaró ella, con candidez, al tiempo que se dedicaba a abrir la puerta de su camerino.

-No importa lo que yo piense... ¿qué piensa Víktor?- Le preguntó acusadoramente Neville, luego de entrar tras ella y cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

-¿Tú también...?- Le miró Looney, con una mirada que amenazaba con atravesarle y que al chico pareció no provocarle la más mínima molestia.

-¿por qué no?... tú me molestas todo el tiempo con...- Comenzó a decir él, apoyándose de espaldas a la puerta cerrada y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿mi mejor amiga?... a la que adoras en secreto.- Dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo, a la vez que en sus ojos volvía a brillar aquella luz, que reflejaba claramente su ilusión.

-Y sigues...- Dijo él, rodando los ojos.

-Es que te enfureces muy rápido... y entonces tus ojos brillan tan encantadoramente.- Exclamó ella, de forma coqueta y con la ensoñación de vuelta en su voz.

-Podrías dejar eso... Loló!- Exigió el moreno, haciendo uso de toda su frialdad e ironía.

-Ok... Víktor no discute mis decisiones, a menos que éstas afecten mi vida en otros aspectos. - Finalmente contestó la chica, esa pregunta que antes dejara premeditadamente colgada en el aire.

-¿Y no lo hacen?- Interrogó otra vez él, mirándola inquisitivamente.

-¡Por Dios, Neville!... Me hacen ver hermosa y además me pagan por ello¿qué de malo puede tener eso?- Afirmó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje, para que el chico comprobara que en efecto, todo lo que ella decía era cierto.

-Supongo que nada... ¿mejor?- Aceptó él, suspirando y sin cambiar su posición ni su actitud lejana.

-Mucho mejor. ¿de qué se trata esta vez?- Preguntó ella, con un tono de voz mucho más serio, entrando tras un biombo, para poder despojarse del elegante vestido.

-Firefly...- Comenzó a decir Neville Longbottom, alejándose al fin de la puerta.

-Oh... FIRE!- Le interrumpió la modelo, alargando la última palabra a propósito y asomando el rostro para ver la cara que ponía su compañero.

-Fire… encontró la ubicación de la última de las piedras.- Terminó éste, resignándose a que la rubia siempre le molestara con su amiga. Hizo una pausa, esperando su reacción.

-¿la de Rowena?- Volvió a decir la chica, visiblemente emocionada, al salir de detrás del biombo, con un sencillo atuendo que se componía de un par de jeans raídos y un blusón de gasa, bastante ancho, con motivos árabes en cuello y puños.

-Exactamente.- Aseveró el muchacho, con tranquilidad, mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

**Fin Flash Back**

Luna sacudió la cabeza un segundo, antes de bajar la vista a sus botas de campaña y fijarla una vez más al frente, al espejo de cuerpo entero que se hallaba a un costado de la cama. Miró su reflejo y sonrió extrañada de las vueltas que daba la vida, luego su sonrisa se tornó triste lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Estoy preocupada, Snitch...- Murmuró a la imagen que se movía lentamente, en la parte posterior del medallón que llevaba siempre al cuello, al sostenerlo firmemente entre sus delicadas manos, haciendo hasta lo imposible por no perder los estribos.

-No tienes por qué... ya conoces las tácticas evasivas de Ghost, ten la seguridad de que está bien y que cambió de plan para ahuyentarlos. Así no podrían llegar ni a ti, ni a la piedra.- Una voz llegó fuerte y clara a sus oídos, era la voz de un hombre que estaba muy marcada por un acento extranjero.

-No lo sé... ya no tengo certeza de nada, y para colmo de males no logro comunicarme con él...- Expuso la rubia, pasándose los dedos por entre los cabellos, en un gesto nervioso.

-Cálmate, ya tendremos noticias suyas... recuerda que es: "Ghost", por algo.- Insistió el hombre moreno, cuyas cejas espesas enmarcaban su rostro cetrino y le daban un aire de fiereza, que distaba mucho de poseer, de acuerdo a la opinión de las personas con las que se relacionaba; apartando aquel detalle, podría llamarse del tipo de hombre cuya gran virilidad bastaba para atraer a la mayoría de las mujeres. La rubia emitió un suspirito de resignación y volvió a hablar casi de inmediato.

-Ok... tú eres el jefe. A propósito¿qué se supone debo hacer con esto?- Preguntó enseñándole la piedra de color plata brillante, que parecía acuosa y que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón camuflado.

-Mantenla contigo... Irás a Francia, como quedamos, harás el documental y luego, te encargarás de dejarla en manos de Áureos.- Expresó el hombre, sorprendido de que la mujer llevara la piedra encima.

-Pero, eso quiere decir...- Se detuvo en seco la rubia de ojos grises, sin querer terminar la frase, pues sabía a donde la llevaría.

-Qué irás a Gran Bretaña.- Acabó la imagen en el reverso del medallón, la oración por ella.

-No... no voy a aparecerme por allá.- Declaró ella, con firmeza.

-Sí... irás. Moony, esto es fundamental para la misión¿entiendes?- Ordenó el hombre moreno, frunciendo el entrecejo, pues sabía de antemano que la chica se negaría a ir hasta Gran Bretaña.

-Lo que entiendo es que yo te puse al tanto antes... - Dijo ella con desespero, meneando la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

-Luna...- Le cortó él otra vez, con una voz suave, que más parecía un ruego.

-No, Víktor. No me vas a convencer... no puedo regresar y punto.- Agregó ella, sintiendo como se le quebraba la voz. No quería regresar, él lo sabía y aun así seguía insistiendo¿por qué?

-No seas terca. Es una orden, es muy peligroso que Áureos venga...- Expuso el muchacho cambiando el último tono utilizado, por uno fuerte e implacable.

-Hay algo que me ocultas¿Qué es?- Preguntó ella, a sabiendas que si Víktor Krum, el Víktor Krum que ella conocía quería ocultarle algo, no iba a haber poder humano ni mágico, para hacerle confesar.

-No hay nada más... ya discutimos esto antes, recuerda que hay alguien que te espera en Inglaterra.- Rezó el otro rápidamente, comprobando la opinión de la rubia sobre él.

-Mi padre sabe que no...-

-No lo voy a discutir, es una orden. Cúmplela... y por lo pronto te quiero en Francia.- Puntualizó el hombre en el espejo, que se hallaba al reverso del accesorio que pendía de su cuello.

-Como desee, Jefe.- Terció Luna, con sarcasmo, cerrando la comunicación en el acto. Miró a su alrededor otra vez, las cosas para el mundo estaban bien, pero para ella y todo el nuevo mundo que se había dedicado a crear y a disfrutar, todo se detendría en el momento justo en que tuviera que pisar suelo inglés. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de arrancarse la cadena del cuello y estrellar contra el piso aquel artilugio de comunicación reformado por Áureos, pero luego recordó que aquella era la única forma posible en la que Ghost podría comunicarse con ella, claro, si decidía hacerlo... últimamente todos hacían lo que se les daba la gana.

Luna ocultó el medallón dentro de su camisa de tela hindú, tomó unas llaves de encima de su mesita de noche, de dónde saco también su varita mágica que mantenía en uno de los cajones y salió de la habitación, aventando la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea!- Prácticamente gritó la chica rubia, tratando de recogerse el hermoso y abundante cabello, para que no le impidiera mirar a su alrededor, al tiempo que llegaba al estudio que le habían asignado en ese canal nacional.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Una chica bajita, delgada y de cabellos castaños, recogidos en un moño, le preguntó al escuchar la sonora maldición emitida por la rubia, pues aquello no era costumbre en ella.

-Nada... ¿está todo listo, para el viaje?- Contestó Luna con otra pregunta, en un tono más frío del que quería utilizar con Debbie, quién era su brillante ayudante y fotógrafa de cabecera.

-Pero no se supone que todavía te faltan unas sesiones fotográficas...- Expresó la otra, haciendo caso omiso del tono utilizado por la espigada rubia, al dar por sentado que un mal día lo tiene cualquiera.

-Ya les había propuesto hacerlas en La France... tú encárgate de preparar todo para el miércoles.- Le dijo la chica de ojos grises, terminando al fin de recogerse el cabello, y mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, para recoger las notas que había escrito la semana anterior, entre sesión y sesión.

-Pero eso es pasado mañana.- Le quiso hacer ver, la castaña, abriendo sus pequeños ojos de color verde, para enfrentar a la otra, sin dejar de verla sorprendida.

-Exacto... deberás darte prisa, no?- Murmuró Luna, tomando su portátil y colocándosela sobre las piernas, para verificar algo que había escrito con anterioridad.

-¿por qué siempre andamos corriendo?- Preguntó la castaña agitada, mientras corría de aquí para allá, recogiendo y guardando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¿por qué trabajas para una loca?- Interrogó a su vez Luna, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, al tiempo que sus dedos, volaban ágilmente sobre el teclado, se escuchó el sonido de las últimas teclas, antes de ver como la chica rubia cerraba la portátil y se acercaba otra vez a su escritorio, para ponerla en su forro, con tranquilidad.

-Me voy.- Declaró con la mirada ausente, echando otro vistazo a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nada se quedaba fuera de su escritorio, ni de su portafolios. Luego tomó la laptop y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-En el aeropuerto, a las seis...- Le dijo lentamente y con voz nuevamente modulada en su nivel normal, a la muchacha que recogía todo a una velocidad nada despreciable, para no poseer poderes mágicos, cuando pasaba ya a su lado.

-Tú eres la jefa.- Aseveró la castaña, al escuchar las palabras de la hermosa rubia, dedicándole a ésta una sonrisa.

-Eso quisiera. - Murmuró Luna entre dientes, antes de proseguir su camino.

* * *

En una ajetreada oficina de prensa, un muchacho rubio y alegre charlaba animadamente con dos hombres y una mujer también jóvenes, cuando una voz que demandaba atención, le llamó sus espaldas.

-Collin...-

-Dígame Señor Lovegood.- Contestó de inmediato el muchacho, mirando al hombre castaño aparecer, por entre los cubículos posteriores, a donde él se encontraba.

-Mi hija se comunicó conmigo hace poco... ¿estás disponible?- Le preguntó el hombre.

-Es una broma?... para Lunática- Soltó de sopetón el chico rubio, debido a la exaltación que conllevaba aquel requerimiento, por parte de su jefe.

-¿cómo?- Preguntó el señor Lovegood, arqueando una ceja.

-Digo... para Luna, siempre estaré disponible, señor.- Se corrigió rápidamente Collin.

-Me alegro, te quiere en Francia el viernes. Parece que descubrió algo por allá...- Terminó de comunicarle su jefe, para luego darse vuelta y seguir hasta su oficina.

-Ahí estaré, encantado.- Gritó el muchacho rubio, haciendo a sus espaldas, algo muy parecido al baile de la victoria.

-No lo dudo.- Fue lo último que se le escuchó decir al hombre mayor y castaño, cuando ya entraba a la oficina de dirección general de la revista "El Quisquilloso".

* * *

Víktor Krum observó por unos segundos más, el pequeño espejo que llevaba al cuello, colgado de una cadena de plata, luego de que la imagen de la rubia desapareciera por completo y tan repentinamente, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asombrarse.

-¿por qué le mentiste?- La voz helada de un hombre, salió de entre las sombras del lugar en que se encontraba el moreno, recordándole que no se hallaba solo.

-No son mentiras, es peligroso que estés aquí...- Soltó crudamente el hombre joven de cejas espesas, antes de darse vuelta, para mirar hacia el rincón poco iluminado donde se hallaba el otro.

-Yo sé defenderme Snitch, no soy bueno sólo con pociones.- Respondió con una nota de rencor en la voz, el hombre que se mantenía en la oscuridad.

-Sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz, sin embargo es mejor que sigas teniendo un bajo perfil... debes volver a Gran Bretaña, lo más pronto posible. - Aseveró el moreno, con la mirada fija en aquel rincón de donde provenía la voz de su acompañante.

-¿para que Moony no sospeche, que si le ocultas cosas?- Preguntó el último, saliendo de su escondite y mirando a su alrededor, con su rostro oculto tras la sombra que creaba la caperuza verde olivo, que llevaba su larga túnica. Aquel lugar estaba prácticamente destruido como si hubiese sido el escenario de una batalla, todo parecía irreparable y descompuesto.

-Es por su propia seguridad, no expondré a nadie más de no ser necesario.- La seguridad en la voz del llamado Snitch, se hizo escuchar.

-¿Hablas por lo de Ghost?- Murmuró el otro, sin cambiar la frialdad en su voz.

-Por eso, y por lo del laboratorio...- Dijo Víktor, mirando el contenido del cuarto, como si esperara encontrar algo que aun sirviera.

-Gracias a Merlín. No se perdió nada importante.- Dijo el otro hombre, recorriendo lentamente el sitio de un lado a otro.

-¿De qué hablas?... el mecanismo de Fire, se activó a tiempo y destruyo todo, para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas. Fue lo mejor... pero es una pena, que se haya perdido toda la información recolectada hasta el momento.- Declaró el moreno, con una mezcla de mortificación y resignación en la voz.

-Sí... hay que darle méritos a Firefly, por todos y cada uno de sus efectivos contrahechizos. Pero no hay que lamentar nada... pues nada se ha perdido.- Terció el hombre de la capucha, mirando fijamente a Víktor, quien a su vez le miró escéptico.

-Todo está aquí, en mi cabeza... y además tenemos dos de las cuatro piedras, siempre vamos un paso adelante.- Añadió con un tono de suficiencia, que a pesar de todo tranquilizó a Víktor Krum, aunque frunció en ceño nuevamente.

-No hay que confiarnos, Áureos. Se están acercando demasiado... esto cada vez, me gusta menos.- Afirmó el moreno, sosteniendo la mirada del misterioso hombre, a quién había llamado: Áureos.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, pues solo quería comentarles que mis personajes están bastante fuera de carácter, sobre todo Neville… y eso es porque, principalmente tienen que manejar más de una vida y deben ocultar ciertas cosas. Además ha pasado cierto tiempo, desde que terminaron la escuela, por lo que en cierta forma han madurado mucho y han desarrollado mucho más sus habilidades mágicas. Gracias por su comprensión…

Darla Asakura.


End file.
